Typically, carbon seals are retained by bolting in place via a flange, or stacking them and axially locking them against a retaining ring. Depending on the engine architecture, access to the retaining ring at the front of the carbon seals may be difficult. Also stresses/loads exerted on the seals are directly transferred to the retaining rings.